Angels and demons
by shadow346437
Summary: two humans fall into the feudal era. But are they human? and when they start to gain stalkers that want to be their mates..is there a cost? is the prize worth the price? Pretty much messing with the plot, stoic turned stalker? gay turned straight? insane!
1. ch1 down the rabbit hole

kouga - hello Alex - hugs from behind -

Alex - WHERE THE CRAP DID YOU EVEN COME FROM ! STALKER! JUST LIKE YOU KNOW WHO BUT WORSE!

kouga - you know who?

alex - let's let the fans guess and if they do win ill set them up on a date with inu-baka xD

kouga - ooo sicking the fangirls on the half breed?

alex - exactly

kira - can i help?

alex - i thought you liked him?

kira - revenge for stealing my ramen MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

both - o_o... never steal kira's ramen...

alex - do the disclaimer kouga!

kouga - Shadow does not own anything except for the mangy flea bitten mu- WAIT WHO WROTE THIS! she does NOT own me! im a free person!

inuyasha - the only person she owns is alex and kira is her friend's.

kouga - you wrote that card didnt you?

inuyasha - maybe - chuckle -

kouga - LOUSY HALFBREED!

inuyasha - FLEA BITTEN MUTT!

kira - err... onto the story... - looks over at alex who is watching them with popcorn - SAVE ME SOME!

* * *

><p>"SEE YA LATER SUCKAHS!", A girl about 16 ran from a giant mob, her dark brown hair flowing gracefully behind her and her brown eyes was sparkling with playfulness. You would have never guessed that she just robbed a store, now would you?<p>

"You'll pay for robbing my store!" , an angry man ran after her with a broom as if it could hurt her. Tch. Right. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her which was pretty fast seeing as she could outrun people on bikes or medium speed cars. The girl was used to this, now wanted by everyone except her followers in the shadows. Rarely they would take her in but she refused to take her hood off and sometimes when they did take her in it was just to collect the reward but she was gone before the police got there. The whole city was talking about the mysterious thief who had taken the town by storm.

The girl is me, Alex, a normal highschooler by day and a super villian by night. Nah, but that would be cool if it was true. The truth is, ever since i was young i had to fend for myself. Nothing is free, I learned that the hard way. After a while of being starved and being in the harshest conditions wouldn't you resort to anything just to feel even a little bit more comfort? If I had to live in the cold, why go hungry as well? Luckily that last part was not the case. I lived with my identical twin, kira, in an abandoned building just outside of town. But every once in a while I sneak back in town to cause a little trouble and collect supplies. My 'name' was now well known in the huge town, fallen angel. No one ever caught a glimpse of my face. I made sure of that. The only evidence found at the crime scenes each time was a white feather so they made up that name. Some people say I really am an angel but others are skeptical. What do i think? If anything I'd be a demon.

My twin on the other hand was anything but. I stole in her place. I kept food on the table. I never told her about all this. All in hopes that she wouldn't end up like me and would stay as innocent as she was now. Was that too much to ask for? Of course, i would learn soon that times change.

"If i ever catch that fallen angel I'll rip her feathers out one by one", I heard one of the lazier of the people running after me grumble. "That's if you can catch me ". I winked but at the same time concealed my face so only the movement showed. 'Benta street... hm... this way has a lot of curves and twists. Maybe i can lose them'. With that thought in mind i suddenly jerked to the side, heading to the right, and what can i say? They weren't expecting it. Actually i heard one of them run into the wall from having too much momentum. Pff... I was about to crack up but luckily kept silent. They hired anyone these days didn't they? At least now i know which one was the easy target. Footsteps still resounded on brick as they continued following me even after i turned a couple more times, into a dark alley, a dead end.

'Damn it!... No i won't let them take me... for Kira... I guess it's time to use my secret weapon...'. A white ball was gripped in my hands. I looked at it nodding once to myself before tossing it at the police officers and angry store owners, not to mention random villagers who just love joining mobs. Heck they own a pitch fork for just such occasions. Do i look like Frankenstein to you?

'3...2...1...'

As soon as it hit the ground I ran blindly through the streets as a flurry of feathers exploded acted just as a smoke bomb. I call it the 'angel's touch'. Don't ask how i got all those feathers. You don't want to know. All i can say is there is a lot of featherless birds probably cursing my name at the moment. Oh well, its a great cover and more people think i'm an angel then less people will chase me. At least that's how i thought of the situation so i embraced the story made by the townspeople, even if it was the opposite.

The hammering on the pavement stopped and i breathed a breath of relief. Once again I was safe, if only for another day. That relief vanished when i realized i have no clue where i was. The two story cozy brick homes and occasional skyscraper was gone replace by tall oak trees and grass. A branch hung down from above almost whacking me in the face but i stepped back. It was silent, almost too silent in the forest. You would think you'd at least hear birds chirping or small furry little creatures going back to their burrows or dens but not even a leaf stirred. It was strange but almost comforting. The forest seemed to be calling me along. I answered the calling and started running through the forest, a melody flowing from me that i didn't even notice.

_She lives in a fairy tale_

_somewhere too far for us to find_

_forgotten the tastes and smells_

_of a world that shes left behind _

Something stood out from the undergrowth and bushes, wood, a smooth wooden surface but had started to gain splinters in it's old age. I put my hand on the wood and with my other moved the bush covering it to discover a well, growing with vines across the sides. It had obviously been here for a long time and by the looks of it, no one had been here in just as long.

_It's all about the exposure_

_the lens, I told her  
><em>

_the angles were all wrong now_

_shes ripping wings off of butterflies_

_keep your feet on the ground_

_when your heads in the clouds_

_well, go get your shovel!_

_and we'll dig a deep hole!_

_to bury the castle_

_bury the castle_

It was abandoned, just like me, but still was standing, just like me. I grasped my chest (me: not that way you perverts!) as a huge surge of power ran through me, not noticing the well grow purple until hands reached out and grabbed my arms pulling me into the well.

"WHAT THE HABBBA FLABBA!", Those were my last words before being pulled into the abyss, which suddenly didn't look like it had a bottom. The song still echoed in my mind.

_well you built up a world of magic _

_cause your real life is tragic_

_well you built up a world of magic_

* * *

><p>Well like it? I felt like trying this fic out. Ps: were practically changing the whole inuyasha plot xD turning a gay dude straight and making a stoic dude a stalker ( tell me if you guess who the people im talking about are! and you get a prize xD ) . btw habba flabba is a word i made up, i did not get it from anywhere, its my catch phrase ( one of them xD ).<p> 


	2. ch2 alice impersonator?

kira - so my twin gets grabbed and pulled into a well? OMG ITS THE GRUDGE!

alex says in creepy voice - IM BACKKKK~

kira - ._.

alex - im alive and kickin xD its your turn now. Inuyasha read the disclaimer

inuyasha - kira, MARRY ME? grr... who the crap wrote it this time? - growls -

-kira HAS LEFT THE BUILDING aka she fainted and is now in daydream land while i whistle innocently-

inuyasha -I'll give you a five minute head start before i run after you with my sword

- alex has already started running -

inuyasha - time up... GET BACK HERE YOU RUNT!

- sesshomaru randomly appears while inuyasha tries to maim alex-

sesshomaru - shadow does not own inuyasha and if she did i would hate to see what she'd do to it, humans...

alex - i heard that!

- inuyasha is now chasing alex who is chasing sesshomaru who is just running for his life-

"give them my username so if they want to fangirl-harass me for more of the story they can XDDDD" was my actual twin's exact words so here is her username! Cat or Catherine aka Flute

There ya go so enjoy!

* * *

><p>~Kira~<p>

I checked my watch and sighed. Ten o' clock. Where the heck *was* Alex, anyway? She always pulled this. Randomly took off on me without ever telling me exactly where the hell she was going. And then afterwards she would show back up, glancing warily about herself and shoveling bundle after bundle of food onto the table. Alex would always change the topic whenever I asked her where she got all the food, too. And frankly, I was getting quite sick and tired of it.

I sighed once more and threw my bright red cloak over my shoulders, fastening it around me and bringing the hood up. All the more fortunate townspeople liked to gawk and stare and just laugh their asses off at me, officially nicknaming me Little Red and whispering about my frayed and patched clothing. They all knew me and Alex were poor, and none of them ever associated with us. But that was just fine with me. I was introverted, anyway.

Now I slipped out into the night, creeping through the forest which housed the abandoned structure Alex and I lived in, hissing her name as I walked. No response.

I was starting to cry now, my tears blurring my vision, soaking my clothes. My only family. My only reason to live. Gone.

*Dammit! Why'd you have to take her?*

I was running through the field blindly, midnight-black windblown hair flying out behind me, when I tripped and fell forward into a wide, gaping abyss of absolute darkness.

I was screaming my head off. This felt a little too much like Alice in Wonderland... I was beginning to think the cavern had absolutely no end, when I suddenly smacked the bottom with a loud thud. I then coughed as dust filled my lungs and looked up to see bright sunlight filtering through tree branches into my well. Well...? How did I know this was a well?... Oh well. I shrugged. Might as well just play along and live with it.


End file.
